Drive apparatus such as these, especially with a dual-mass flywheel as a torsional vibration damper and a downstream separating clutch or a single-disk dry friction clutch are well known and are used in series in motor vehicles. When unfavorable tolerances in the output device coincide, misalignments, which can disrupt clutch function, can occur.
For example, clutch release mechanisms are known with self-centering release bearings (compare, e.g., DE 7245141 U1) whose stop ring is made spherical in order to relieve the release bearings of disturbing forces and moments. But the wobble motions which can occur on the separating clutch thus cannot be eliminated.
The object of the invention is to propose a drive apparatus of the generic type which, for the specified structure with a torsional vibration damper, with structurally simple means counteracts the disturbances which can occur due to misalignments.